Flower Grassy
Flower Grassy, formerly known as Flower Grass, labelled The Hawaii Grassy Clone, is an OC created by . He is known to be one of Cutiesunflower's most popular OCs she created, along with Green Rocky and Sunflower. He made his first official appearance on Facebook on January 24th, 2017, and in the video Troja Land is Coming! the same day. He likes to live in warm places like Cutie Island, but he doesn't like to live in cold places because he could easily freeze. He appears as a contestant in Derpy's TSSES, The Tribes of Cutie Island, along with Flower Tree, and the ten other contestants. There are different variations of him, like his mini counterpart, Flassy, and his reverse counterpart, Yssarg Rewolf Appearance He is a Grassy clone who has a flower connected to his stem. He also wears a Hawaii skirt, as he thinks it is comfy for him to wear. Changes Debut *Flower Grassy's flower is on the grass spike. *Flower Grassy's body is poorly made. *Flower Grassy has no stem. *Flower Grassy was named Flower Grass, and then renamed to Flower Grassy in "About Flower Grassy". *Flower Grassy has arms and legs. Past *Flower Grassy's body is made by Ceruglyphy. *Flower Grassy's main body uses Grassy's IDFB body. *Flower Grassy has a stem, and it connects to the flower. Previous *Flower Grassy's body is made by JordanB2048. *Flower Grassy's main body reuses Grassy's older Object Lockdown body. Current *Flower Grassy now wears a Hawaii skirt, to make himself more Hawaiian. Personality In his original video appearances back in 2017, he is usually seen as a childish, and kind-hearted character who loves watching TV and reading stories, and he is sometimes mean to others. In his later appearances in videos, and in other media from 2018 onward, he starts to become a little more nicer, and he is no-longer interested with watching TV, reading stories, and etc. He thinks if one person was safe without him noticing, or if he didn't have a plush form of himself yet. When someone is close to his flower and smells it, he freaks out because he doesn't like anyone smelling his flower and he needs it to survive. Coverage Appearances 2017 *Troja Land is Coming! (first official appearance) *Meet Flower Grass *Welcome to Flower Grass's Vimeo Account! *Flower Grass Reading WTRFG Chapter 1 *Meet Dora Puffball (metioned) *Meet Bayley Boombox (mentioned) *About Flower Grassy *Wow! I hope they find it! Boombox *Flower Grassy helps Boombox's Sickness *Cutie Sunflower The Greatest Singers *Flower Grassy Watches The Greatest Singers *Katso sings a Song to Mellow and Flower Grassy Keeps Green Rocky safe from Katso's Loudness *Flower Grassy Watches an Episode of PAF named The New Friend, Spotty! *Flower Grassy Watches Klasky Csupo is so Weird *Flower Grassy's Retry in BlazBlue Calamity Trigger *What happens if Flower Grassy doesn't live without Flowers *Flower Grassy's Design has changed again *Green Rocky tells Flower Grassy about being back *Green Rocky and Flower Grassy starts to wear Costumes for Halloween *Flower Grassy's Redesign Video 2018 *Meet Flower Tree (mentioned) *Green Rocky goes to Plush Cutie Island *The Tribes of Cutie Island 1: You Cruise, You Lose *The Tribes of Cutie Island 2: Crystals and Caves of Clarity 2019 *Moved from Youtube to Vlare (upcoming) Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal He competed in the Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal. Unlike the other dead characters, he wasn't killed from losing all of his health. Instead, he loses by only one vote for winning the hurt and heal, ranking him second. His last words were "2nd Place! Not bad!". BTWTUP He competed in BTWTUP. He was eliminated in episode 11, just to see Flower Tree in the TSB, and ranked 5th. Cutie Island Viewer Voting He will be a contestant in the Cutie Island Viewer Voting. Trivia *He is the first OC by Cutiesunflower to have himself arms, as the first four characters created by Cutiesunflower who are made before him are armless. *Flower Grassy, along with Mister Puffball, and Hawaii Token are the only objects wearing clothing so far. * He is the first plant character to be created by Cutiesunflower. *He is the first OC by Cutiesunflower to wear his own hawaii skirt. * Unlike most characters created by Cutiesunflower, he has over five designs. * He appeared as a recommended character in The Fight For Cliché Castle. *In BFBI 1, there is a character who looks like his design by Blue Tennis Ball named Grass, but the flower looks different than the other one. Gallery Want to see more? Visit Flower Grassy's Gallery. Flower Grass Large Flower Idle.png|His older body. Flower Grassy New Idle.png|His old body. Flower Grass.jpg|Original design. Flower Grassy New Bodie 463636.png|His current body. Flower Grassy Jumping.png|Older Jumping. Flower Grassy Pose 1.png|Old Standing Pose. Bubble Wand and Flower Grassy.png|Flower Grassy being Friends with Bubble Wand. Flower Grassy with a GBA.png|Flower Grassy with a Game Boy Advance. Flower Grassy as Ashley.png|Flower Grassy as Ashley. Flower Grassy as Wario.png|Flower Grassy as Wario. Flower Grassy 1.png|Older pose. Flower Grassy Neutral.png|Neutral. Flower Grassy Sad.png|Old sad pose. Original Flower Grassy Idle.png|Original body. Flower Grassy Beta.png|Beta version. Flower Grassy New.png|Newer pose. Flower Grassy Paper.jpg|Paper. Flower Grassy with Flowery.png|Flower Grassy and Flowery. New Flower Grassy Jumping.png|New jumping. Flower Grassy Sitting New.png|Sitting new. Flower Grassy Happy New.png|Happy pose. Flower Grassy Sad New.png|When sad. Flower Grassy with Anime Eyes.png|With anime eyes Flower Grassy with Cat Ears.png|With cat ears. Female Flower Grassy.png|Female version. Flower Grassy New Bodie 463636.svg|When very happy. Flower Grassy Ssssssssssssss.png Flower Grassy Newer Pose.png Flower Grassy Offended_0.png|Offended. 14, Flower Grassy.png Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky.png|Rubbing Green Rocky FlowerGrassy.png Flower Grassy Walking.png|Walking. Fliwer Grassy Latest Ver._0.png|Flower Grassy's design since October 2017. Flower Grassy with Hawaii Skirt Pose.png|Flower Grassy as he appears in Flower Grassy's Redesign Video. Flower Grassy Body with HS.png|His newer body. Flower Grassy 2018.png|His 2018 pose. Cutiesunflower's Cutie Island Photo 2019.png|Flower Grassy is seen next to Sunflower and Flower Tree, below Purse, and above Cyan Grassy. Flower Grassy 2019.png|His 2019 pose. Flower Grassy Fan-Made Cookie Run Design.png|His fan-made Cookie Run design. Flower Grassy Blockcraft.png|His Block Craft 3D design. FlowerGrassy TeamIcon.png|His team icon. Flower Grassy Voting Pose.png|His voting pose. Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:2000's births Category:Plants Category:Males Category:Vimeo account Category:Grassy Clones Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Stands Up For BattleReviews Category:Floral Fam Category:CIVV Contestants Category:Grasserina Fans Category:Battle for Wish Bush RCs Category:TCIB Contestants Category:Male Cutiesunflower Fans